


Your Actions Have Consequences

by PopiaSimp



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dew's a brat who gets what he deserves, I don't know what to tag this, M/M, Sex with Clothes On, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopiaSimp/pseuds/PopiaSimp
Summary: Aether and dew have a backstage clothes on quickie before the ritual with dew in front of a turned-on mic so he has to stay quiet, cuz he's a brat
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Your Actions Have Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot every time the word fuck is written in this. Actually, don't, you'll die.

Dew knew he was getting on Aether’s last nerve, but fucking with the Quintessence Ghoul was _so fucking fun._ He kept batting at his tail, snapping his suspenders while he wasn’t looking, but Aether had had enough when Dew took ahold of his bun and pulled on it as hard as he could.

The larger Ghoul whipped around and snatched the smaller by the wrist, literally pulling him off the ground by it to be almost at eye level as he pulled him up. “Are you _trying_ to piss me off to see what happens? Is this one of those fuckings days?” he snaps, and he can see Dew’s eyes flicker beneath the mask. He stays quiet, but eventually nods, sticking his tongue out at Aether.

“You wanna see what happens when you get me pissed off before a show?” Aether growls, and he can see the absolute shit eating look in his eyes start to falter. 

“What’re you gonna do, give them a show by fucking me in front of them?” Dew asks, and Aether snaps to a stagehand, pointing to the microphone that was sitting just off stage. 

“That thing on?” he asks, and the stagehand walks over, giving it a tap. It sounds through the speakers, and the stagehand gives him a thumbs up. As orange and purple eyes flick back to the Fire Ghoul’s white ones. 

_“You wouldn’t.”_ the smaller hisses, and Aether moves to pull him all the way up to plop over his shoulder, snatching the microphone and pulling it over to a stack of instrument cases. 

The mic goes onto one side, and Aether bends Dewdrop over the other, hissing _“Stay there.”_ as he lowers the stand right down to Dew’s level.

If there was one thing the ex-Water Ghoul was, it was **_l o u d._** _ESPECIALLY_ in bed. He knew this was a fitting punishment for all the bullshit he’d done, but _damn_ if it didn’t suck to be on the other side of things.

Aether walks back around the cases and undoes Dew’s suspenders, pulling his pants down just enough to bare his ass to him. He gives him a _HELL_ of a spank and watches his whole body shudder as he moves to pull his cock out, muttering “You make a single sound, and every person in this stadium will hear it. You want to be a little fucking _brat? I’ll show you what brats get._ ”

The larger Ghoul bends down to spit on his cock, one hand spreading Dew while the other guided himself into the smaller. But before he could push in, a hand placed a bottle of lube onto Dew’s back, and Aether glanced up to see Swiss, smirking and flitting his tail back and forth as he says “I’m all for punishment, but don’t make him bleed.”

“Fuck off, Swiss.” Aether snips softly, leaning down once he’d grabbed the bottle to hiss “Aren’t you fucking lucky.” into Dew’s ear. Once he’d _properly_ lubed himself up, he slid his cock right into Dew, only giving him seconds to adjust before he started to roughly thrust into him. 

The smaller Ghoul had sunk his teeth so far into his lip he was sure he was bleeding, trying to just keep his mouth _shut_ as he got what he deserved. The mic was _barely_ an inch away from him… it would pick up on him _panting_ if he started to. 

Aether takes Dewdrop’s hands by his wrists and pins them to the case he was laid over, growling “You always get so loud when I pin you down and fuck you, but.. Aww, you can’t! You don’t want all those adoring fans to know you’re getting _punished_ for being a _brat,_ huh?” 

Dew shakes his head, strangled groans trying to fight their way out of his throat. He lets out a shaky breath, struggling to keep himself quiet. It didn’t help that his positioning meant that with every thrust, his cock was dragging along the top of the case, pinned between it and himself. It was getting pushed back and forth enough to get some form of friction that felt halfway decent, and… Lucifer, if he came, it would be game over. If he _didn’t,_ he would be hard through the whole show, and he’d fucking _scream_ at Aether afterwards…

But the Quintessence Ghoul knows his boyfriend too well. He squeezes his wrists, breathing “If you stay quiet while I fuck you, I’ll suck you off before we start.. You can do that, huh? But you get the same fucking rules. No sounds, not even a fucking _squeak._ You understand me?”

Dew nods again, keeping his head facing the microphone to show that he was willing to be a _good boy_ for now. This was rewarded with a groan of those same words from Aether, deep and sensually moaned just behind his head.

“That’s it, that’s a good boy. I knew you still fucking knew how to be good.” he purrs, thrusting into the smaller faster, and hearing a single, tiny squeak out of the Ghoul beneath him. It was the first sound that literally forced its way out, and as he feels Aether shift, and starts to hit that fucking _spot_ in him that makes him see stars, it takes everything in him to keep himself quiet. He just starts panting _heavily,_ wishing he could pull the fucking mask off to be able to breathe easier, but he was stuck like this.

Aether lets out a moan as he aims himself _just_ right to **_pound_ ** into Dew’s prostate, just once, but to his _extreme_ surprise, all he hears is a huff. “Very good, Dewdrop, _fuck,_ you’re so good…” he praises, leaning down to add “You’re lucky I’ve been thinking about this all.. fucking… day… I’m already close..”

A long pant sounds from Dew as he clenches around his boyfriend’s cock, and after a moment, Aether asks “You want me to cum in you, Dew? Feel me dripping down your legs as you stomp your little ass on stage?”

 _“Please.”_ the Fire Ghoul whispers, turning his head to try and look back at Aether. 

The larger Ghoul pushes himself back up, giving a few slow, _hard_ thrusts before he pushes himself almost all the way into him, though he keeps the knot swollen at the base of his cock out of him. Five minutes to showtime, they didn’t have time to sit here and wait for his knot to go down…

Dew’s panting slows as Aether fills him to the brim, and he sighs shakily as he feels him pull out of him. He just lays there, limply, until the Quintessence Ghoul pushes him up and flips him over, getting his waist up onto the cases while his head was now hanging off the other side. Aether pulls Dew’s cock out, chuckling softly as he takes it into his mouth and starts to blow him. 

At least this time, he had his hands. One of which goes to rest on the back of his boyfriend’s head as he sucks him off, but he doesn’t make a fucking sound. The larger seems to be a bit more lenient in what he’s allowed to do this time, not even complaining that Dew started to thrust up into his mouth.

The blood rushing to his head, and the fact that he’d just been fucked _rather_ well, were both making him feel like he was in fucking heaven as Aether sucked his dick. A few soft pants leave him before he pushes his head down onto him, filling his mouth as he came in _absolute silence._ He hadn’t realized how close he was in the first place, but Aether didn’t mind the surprise.

He swallowed every drop and pulled off of his lover’s cock with a _pop_ , pulling him up onto his feet and helping him get himself back in order. Aether shoved himself back into his pants and finally donned his mask, looking back to the rest of the band members with a smirk only he knew of.   
  
“Is, eh… everyone ready now?” Copia asks, and Dew nods, a hand coming up to rest on his mask. 

“Si, si… we’re ready…” he breathes, grabbing his guitar and trying not to waddle as he walked out to his spot on stage.

One thing’s for sure, Dew sure didn’t stomp all that much during this ritual.


End file.
